


老板上线了#35

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#35

#35  
“你带着我转转看看。”彩排场的人都散去了，李东海也让司机先走人。一副漫不尽心的表情在场馆里溜溜达达。  
“这有啥好看的，人都走光了咱们回家吧。”李赫宰心里纳闷，对方不是向来讨厌出头，也对这些乱七八糟的事没兴趣。  
李东海本意不在此，也不想自己心里的小九九被发现，一脸恼怒的催促：“我看看怎么啦，你和别人彩排，近距离接触了一上午，陪我转转都不行了？”  
是他李小虎拿不动刀了，还是他李小赫飘了？这都没点眼力劲。  
被吼了的李赫宰低眉顺眼，真的带着李东海溜达起来。这么大个场馆，能装上几千个人。李赫宰带着他上蹿下跳，多方位全面欣赏舞台效果。  
“我要去后台！我看这里干什么！”李东海先是闹了一下，然后又想到什么似的，嘿嘿一乐。催促着对方去后台。  
两个人一前一后进了后台，李东海好奇的打量了一份。“这人都走了，你等我一会，我去换个衣服吧。”李赫宰的衣服本来就是被浇透又吹干了，这会儿又出了汗，贴在身上难受的紧。  
交代了几句钻进更衣室，李东海一声不吭，也跟了进去。没注意到身后的小尾巴，三下五除二把衬衣脱了，嫌西装裤难受，也丢到一边，只穿着内裤扒拉着衣橱。脖子上还挂着领带。  
正当他弯着腰翻找合身的短裤的时候，忽然觉得领带被人紧紧扯住，眼睛忽然被布盖住了。“有小偷？东海有危险！”赫宰警觉起来，但当那双熟悉的小手迫不及待的扒自己内裤的时候，他神经放松下来。  
他装作什么也不知道的样子，故作怒意：“你是谁？不怕我报警吗？东海在哪里！”李东海嘿嘿一笑，捏着嗓子尖锐道：“外面那个小子早被我弄晕了，现在就我们两个人，你喊破喉咙也没人来救你。”  
这种傻子台词他到底是哪里学的。听着这三俗的对话，李赫宰觉得自己硬不起来了。  
李东海必然不会给他这个机会，扶着对方分手就往嘴里塞。舌根贴着人挺硬起来的前端，没一会口腔就分泌出过多的液体，发出色情的水渍声。  
李赫宰低吟了一声，配合的把腿分开。  
李东海不乐意了，这人怎么这样？只是被陌生人吃了一下下面就爽成这样，还配合的分开腿？必须要罚。  
他咬咬牙道：“看你那股骚劲儿，给你舔几下鸡巴就配合成这样，真不要脸。” 李赫宰这次想起了自己得配合着演戏，换上一副忠杰烈女的样子：“我没办法啊，这儿都被你含在嘴里，我不配合，被你断子绝孙怎么办？”  
李东海觉得有道理，全然不知自己暴露的干干净净。又逗弄了一阵，待到对方前端喷着湿漉漉的汁液颤抖，才扶着插到自己身体里。  
揽着人脖子闷哼了一声，李赫宰邪邪一笑：“宝贝，你是不知道自己里面有多紧，还骚的喷水。”  
得知自己暴露的李东海也不恼，抬着小屁股一下下的用力。两人结合的地方发出咕叽的水声，大力的摩擦让原本透明的液体逐渐发白。  
“我才不是李东海。”他咬住对方耳垂，含糊地说：“被他知道你和我偷情你就完蛋了。”李赫宰心头一乐，这是要和自己玩角色扮演的剧情？  
坏心眼的把人抱起，抵在化妆镜的前面，用力的操干着。“明明是你强迫我和你做，不然就要灭我的口，我们东海才不会和你一样小心眼呢。”  
谁说我不会，李东海被顶的晕乎乎，手掌扶着化妆台，失神的望着镜子里被不断顶弄的自己。眼神近乎溃散，双腿无力地垂着，嘴巴好像被人用力捏着似的，怎么也合不上。他视线一瞟，看到被黑丝带遮住视线的李赫宰，性感到爆炸。  
眼睛被牢牢遮住，裸露的上半身显露出精壮的肌肉线条。尤其是胳膊上的肌肉，鼓在一起，隐约能看到青色的血管。内裤松垮的挂在脚踝，腿上沾了自己流出的粘液，顺着股间流到小腿。  
两人的耻毛混着体液合在一起，借着光，李赫宰能看到李东海镜子里醉生梦死的脸。明明一副操的快射的表情，却又眉头扭在一起忍耐着什么。操到最深点才能看到对方的媚态，等人哆嗦着射出来，用甜腻的叫声喊了爸爸，李赫宰才放过对方。  
他还没射，但是时间来不及，这里马上就要锁门了。他急躁的给自己套了裤子，却看到李东海懒洋洋的露着个屁股不愿意把挂在腿上的裤子拉起来，只是慢条斯理的给自己扣着衣服纽扣。  
他本来就没射的下身涨的更难受，一把把人抱在怀里，扯着内裤又捅了进去。李东海呜呜的叫出来，不明白对方要做什么。  
李赫宰拿了条毛毯，掩耳盗铃的把两人交合处盖着。让人的双腿扣住自己的腰，手掌托着屁股就往外走。  
李东海觉得刺激死了，也管不上会不会被人看到，或许被人看到也无所谓了。  
后穴不由自主的吞吐着对方缓缓进出的肉棒，李东海舒服的口水都流出来了。 李赫宰把人的脸按在自己胸前，看着空无一人的场馆叹了口气，他怎么就没想到提前出来一下在这儿把李东海给办了！简直失策。  
懊恼的寻了小路，按了车钥匙，想把人放在后座。李东海不愿意放开，腿缠的紧。尽管他后穴也被插得到了高潮，精液一股股的往外流，他还是贪婪的含着对方的下身吞吐，嘴巴也热情的找人索吻。  
李赫宰在人穴口不舍的抽插了几下，轻松地拔出。堵在里面的液体顺势往外流，李东海趴在后座起不来。 咬牙切齿的提了裤子，把外套丢在后座人的身上，心里暗骂。  
真骚，等出去了再继续收拾你。


End file.
